Lavandas
by paola-uchiha-haruno
Summary: Las lavandas son flores con muchas propiedades mágicas, purifican, te ayudan con el amor y el sueño, pero Miyagi Yo no creía mucho en la magia, hasta que conoce a un paciente muy peculiar que le hará  ver el mundo desde otra perspectiva.
1. Primer día de trabajo

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Junjou Romantica pertenecen a Shungiku Nakamura.

N/A: Este es mi primer fic de Junjou Romantica, estoy muy emocionada por escribir esta idea que he tenido en la cabeza por tanto tiempo. Sé que debería estar actualizando mis otros fics, pero no he tenido mucha inspiración para ellos, ahora me encuentro en mi fanatismo por el yaoi y el shonen ai, por eso estoy tan desesperada por publicar esta historia.

Sin más que decir…..disfruten de la historia n.n

* * *

><p><strong>Lavandas<strong>

.

.

.

**Primer día de trabajo**

-El primer piso es la recepción, el almacén con medicinas, la bodega con los artículos de limpieza, la cafetería, y dos baños (uno para hombres y otro para mujeres), y afuera están los jardines donde los pacientes pueden respirar aire y relajarse. ¡Ah! Y…

-Señorita, no es la primera vez que trabajo en un sanatorio mental.

-Lo lamento, Miyagi-san. Sé que usted no es un inexperto, pero tengo órdenes estrictas de hacerle este recorrido y explicarle cada detalle del lugar.

-Está bien, está bien –dijo es médico soltando un suspiro de fastidio- ¿Por lo menos puedo fumar?

-Usted debería saber que eso está estrictamente prohibido, Dr. Miyagi.

-¡Qué! En el último lugar donde trabajé lo tenía permitido.

-Lo lamento, pero aquí tendrá que cambiar ese hábito. O por lo menos buscarse un lugar donde los pacientes no lo vean o huelan.

Miyagi soltó otro suspiro de fastidio.

-_¿Por qué acepté este empleo?_

Ahora lo recordaba, porque en el anterior sanatorio mental trabajaba su ex-esposa, Takatsuki Risako. Desde su divorcio las cosas entre ellos se habían puesto algo tensas. Ni siquiera soportaban verse a los ojos, ni siquiera eran capaces de mantener una simple conversación decente sin que salga a la luz su fracaso de matrimonio. Es por eso que cuando le dijeron que lo necesitaban en el sanatorio mental de Okinawa no dudó ni un segundo en decir "Sí". Pero ahora veía las consecuencias de sus actos.

Primero el estar separado de su familia y amigos; segundo, tener que vender y abandonar un muy buen departamento; tercero, dejar de fumar…aunque de cierto modo eso era bueno para su salud ¡pero era su único tratamiento contra el estrés!; cuarto, el salario era bastante triste en consideración con el anterior, pero ¿qué podía esperar de una islita a la que nadie le ponía atención y de un sanatorio mental en el cual había un total de 15 pacientes?

Y entre esos 15 pacientes solamente debía atender a uno es específico. Según la ficha que le entregaron era un joven que sufría de una extraña esquizofrenia. Ese era el segundo motivo por el que aceptó el empleo, si curaba a ese niño sería un médico reconocido en todo el mundo y le abriría las puertas en el mundo de la medicina. Es por eso que siempre se repetía en su cabeza: _Ya no hay marcha atrás._

- Señorita, -la interrumpió de su explicación sobre qué había en el segundo piso de ese hospital- sé que usted está obligada a ser mi guía turística y todo eso, pero lo que a mí me importa en este momento es conocer al "paciente especial" del que me hablaron. Es el único motivo por el que estoy aquí (_aparte del querer alejarme de mi ex -esposa_).

La chica mostró fastidio en su rostro, pero a la final se encogió de hombros.

-Sígame por favor.

Miyagi se sintió feliz de que por fin la mujer fuera al grano. Recién en ese momento se dio cuenta en el extraño diseño del lugar, más que un hospital, parecía un castillo antiguo o una mansión embrujada.

-Disculpe…

-¿Sí?

-¿Qué tan viejo es este edificio?

-Tengo entendido que es del siglo XV o algo así. No estoy al tanto. Pero se rumora que el último propietario era un multimillonario que hacía experimentos con animales y humanos, un día experimentó consigo mismo y murió.

-Tétrico.

-Es un rumor doctor, no le tome en cuenta.

-De acuerdo, pero creo que tendré pesadillas –rió nerviosamente mientras se rascaba la nuca.

No se fijó en qué momento subió a un ascensor con la chica que lo acompañaba, y por lo que vio, el edificio tenía siete pisos.

-_¿Y pretendía explicarme cada uno de ellos? Cuánta paciencia._

Se sorprendió aún más cuando la mujer presionó el botón para el último piso.

-¿Por qué tan apartado el paciente? –preguntó bastante curioso.

-¿Acaso no leyó la ficha del paciente?

-No era muy clara que digamos, solo decía que el paciente sufría de una "muy extraña esquizofrenia". Ni siquiera tenía una foto del chico, solamente sé que tiene 18 años de edad y que ha estado interno desde los 15.

-¿Eso es todo? Eso es muy raro.

-Si bueno ¿qué es la vida sin una pequeña sorpresa?

-Bueno, entonces este paciente le dará una muy buena.

Ahora sí que no entendía nada. Se encogió de hombros y repitió lo que se había convertido en su mantra: _Ya no hay marcha atrás._

Al llegar se encontró con un pasillo iluminado únicamente por un miserable foco y una ventana sin cortinas. Y lo más inverosímil, era que el pasillo solo tenía una puerta.

-Por aquí, Miyagi-san.

-Claro (_¿es posible que esto sea más extraño?)_.

La mujer buscó algo en el bolsillo derecho de su bata hasta que finalmente sacó un manojo de llaves. Buscó y buscó hasta que encontró la que debía ser la llave del cuarto. La introdujo en la cerradura, sin embargo ella soltó una exclamación al notar que la puerta no tenía seguro.

-¡No puede ser!

-¿Sucede algo?

La mujer lo ignoró y abrió la puerta, entró al cuarto como si su vida dependiera de ello y empezó a revolver todo.

Miyagi Yo, por primera vez en su vida no entendía qué era lo que pasaba. Hasta que finalmente su mente dio con la respuesta: Un paciente había escapado de su habitación, y no cualquiera, había sido ese paciente "especial" al que todos al parecer temían.

La chica prácticamente empezó a llorar de la desesperación. De su cinturón sacó un radio y empezó a exclamar como loca:

-¡CÓDIGO ROJO! ¡CÓDIGO ROJO!

Después de dejar de gritar eso se escuchó un alboroto desde la ventana. El médico se acercó a la ventana del pasillo para ver como un grupo de doctores se encargaba de meter a los pacientes que estaban afuera en el edificio y otro grupo se encargaba de buscar al problemático paciente.

-No se quede ahí Miyagi-san, ayude a buscar a su futuro paciente.

-¡Enseguida!... ¡Espere! –le gritó al darse cuenta de algo- ¿Cómo rayos es ese chico?

-Es rubio y tiene ojos grises, es imposible que no lo reconozca. Ahora vaya, yo seguiré buscando por si acaso.

Sin más tuvo que llamar al ascensor para bajar e iniciar la búsqueda. Sin embargo él empezó a creer que debió aceptar el condenado tour desde el comienzo, porque jamás pensó que el jardín del sanatorio fuera tan enorme.

¡Incluso tenía un bosque!

-_¿Y pretenden que lo encuentre?_

No perdió más el tiempo, simplemente corrió hacia alguna dirección, en algún punto siguió a otros doctores, pero estos no daban con el muchacho. Después de eso decidió que solo había una opción.

-_El bosque_.

Arriesgándose a perderse se adentró en él. No sabía ni por donde iba, se dejaba llevar por sus pies. Ni siquiera sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado, solo sabía, tal vez por instinto, que iba en la dirección correcta.

Finalmente llegó a lo que parecía un claro, había un río y varias flores alrededor. Bastante bonito a su parecer, pero no había ningún chico.

-Creo que me equivoqué –suspiró con fastidio por tercera vez en el día ¿o era cuarta? Ya ni sabía-. Por lo menos encontré un lugar para fumar –dijo mientras sacaba un cigarrillo de su cajetilla guardada en el bolsillo de su bata.

-¡Oye! –gritó alguien a lo lejos- ¡Está prohibido fumar!

Miyagi se volteó encontrándose con el dueño de esa voz.

Un niño con una yukata blanca sucia, seguramente por la tierra. De facciones finas que fácilmente se las podrían confundir con los de una chica, el rostro también estaba algo sucio. Piel blanca, pero no pálida. Cabellos rubios y unos ojos grises que lo miraban con enojo.

-_¿Es él?_ –se preguntó incrédulo.

-Guarda ese cigarrillo, a las plantas les molesta ese olor, y a mí también.

-Ah sí. Lo siento.

Guardó el cigarrillo sin dejar de mirar el muchacho frente a él. Le parecía bastante extraño. Él esperaba ver a un chico gritando y retorciéndose del dolor en el suelo, como todo paciente esquizofrénico, o por lo menos verlo alterado. Pero el chico frente a él estaba totalmente tranquilo, eso sí con el ceño fruncido, pero no actuaba de forma violenta.

-_¿O será que ya tuvo un ataque en este bosque y por eso está sucio?_

-Como sea, si me disculpa, estoy ocupado –dijo mientras se iba por unos arbustos.

-¡Oye espera!

Obviamente éste no le hizo caso y siguió caminando. El médico empezó a seguirlo. Debía admitir que el muchacho corría bastante rápido… o él estaba muy viejo.

-¡Espérame!

-¡Deja de seguirme anciano!

-¡CÓMO ME LLAMSTE MOCOSO!

-¡Acaso eres sordo a-n-c-i-a-n-o! –le preguntó con burla.

-¡Ya verás cuando te atrape!

-¡Si me atrapas vejestorio! –le gritó mientras empezaba a correr más rápido y volteaba la cabeza para mostrarle la lengua.

-Maldito mocoso –murmuró entre diente empezando también a correr rápido.

Por desgracia su paciente llevaba la delantera desde hacía un buen rato, por lo tanto alcanzarlo iba a ser un verdadero reto.

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvieron así, pero repentinamente el chico se detuvo. Miyagi vio la oportunidad perfecta para atraparlo. Al alcanzarlo lo tomó del brazo.

-Te tengo maldito mocoso.

Pero no pudo disfrutar de su victoria, pues vio como su paciente se soltaba del agarre fácilmente para caminar hacia lo que parecía un huerto.

-¿Pero qué…?

-Este es mi escondite secreto. Si le dices a alguien te mataré.

-Oye ¿quién te crees…?

-Si no le molesta me gustaría ver cómo están mis plantas.

Impactado vio cómo el chico se arrodillaba a inspeccionar las plantas. Había de todo, desde vegetales, hasta frutas. Pero lo que más abundaban era flores, más específicamente, lavandas. Cientos y cientos de cultivos de lavandas. Las cuales parecían ser el centro de atención del joven.

El trato que les daba era sorprendente. Las trataba con tanta delicadeza, como una madre con un bebé en brazos. Les acariciaba los pétalos y les murmuraba cosas…era sorprendente.

-_¿Este chico…realmente tiene esquizofrenia?_

De pronto el muchacho empezó a arrancar algunas flores hasta formar un enorme ramo.

-¿Me ayudas por favor? No puedo cargarlas a todas.

-C-Claro (_y este día se vuelve más raro_) –El médico tomó la mitad de las flores y el joven se quedó con la otra mitad- ¿Por qué tantas lavandas?

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia anciano.

-¡Pequeño…!

-Vamos, seguramente no sabes cómo regresar al hospital.

Recién se dio cuenta de eso Miyagi ¿qué hubiera pasado si no encontraba al chico en el bosque? ¿Cómo pretendía regresar?

-Te sigo –contestó al final.

Caminaron un buen tramo en silencio, y Miyagi pensó que jamás volvería a sufrir silencios incómodos después de mudarse a un lugar lejos de su ex –esposa, pero ese mocoso había logrado destruir sus esperanzas. Suspiró tratando de quitar el silencio con algo, y después empezó a hablar.

-¿Cómo te llamas?

- Takatsuki Shinobu. Pero si quiere puede decirme Shinobu. Por mí no hay problema.

-Está bien ¿Qué tal Shinobu-chin?

-Me da igual –contestó con indiferencia.

-(_¿Será posible tener una conversación decente con él? Es peor que mi esposa…un minuto_…) De casualidad… ¿Tienes una hermana mayor llamada Risako?

-¿Conoces a nee-chan? –preguntó viéndolo a los ojos por primera vez desde que empezaron a caminar hacia el sanatorio.

-(_Eso comprueba que la actitud es de familia_) Fue mi esposa –contesta con simpleza.

-Mis condolencias, mi hermana debió causarte muchas molestias.

-No tienes ni idea…Pero ella jamás me habló de ti, eso es lo que me sorprende.

-Supongo que está avergonzada de mí. Después de todo, no es muy atractivo tener un hermano menor internado en un manicomio por esquizofrenia.

-Tal vez…

Al salir del bosque de inmediato fueron rodeados por un montón de médicos que los atacaban con preguntas, más que a nadie a Shinobu, pero todos conducían a las mismas: ¿Dónde había estado? Y ¿Por qué salió de su cuarto sin permiso?

El ojigris no les prestó la menor atención, simplemente siguió caminando hasta entrar en el hospital. Después todos se dirigieron a Miyagi, quien explicó lo mejor posible lo que había ocurrido, eso sí, omitiendo uno que otro detalle, después de todo Shinobu le había mostrado su lugar secreto, y debía respetar la intimidad de su paciente como todo profesional.

-¿Y las lavandas? –preguntó uno de los doctores.

-No lo sé, Shi… es decir Takatsuki-san empezó a recogerlas y me pidió que lo ayudara.

-Eso es normal –habló la chica que había sido su guía-. Por favor, todos vuelvan a sus respectivas labores y saquen a los pacientes, que todavía están en sus horas de actividades al aire libre.

-¡Sí, señora! –exclaman todos, y sin más todos entraron al edificio.

-Parece que usted lleva los pantalones en esta institución –comentó Miyagi.

-Llevo trabajando aquí mucho tiempo y soy la mano derecha del jefe, así que me he ganado cierto respeto en este lugar.

-Entiendo…Por cierto ¿cuál es el fanatismo de Shi… Takatsuki-san por la lavandas? –preguntó mostrándole el ramo que tenía entre brazos.

-Nadie lo entiende muy bien, pero según Takatsuki-san, las lavandas hacen que él deje de oír voces en su cabeza.

-¿Y funciona?

-Pues de todos los pacientes esquizofrénicos que he visto en mi vida, él es el más tranquilo de todos.

-¿Entonces por qué tanto alboroto?

-Es que…cuando Takatsuki-san tiene un ataque…es realmente violento. Incluso casi llegó a matar a dos enfermeras.

-Me cuesta creerlo.

-No sabemos cuándo atacará, es por eso que lo mejor es encerrarlo, pero él siempre se escapa, y cuando vuelve siempre llega con un ramo de lavandas.

El doctor se quedó viendo el edificio por un buen tiempo y de pronto divisó en una ventana a Shinobu, éste también lo veía de lejos. Cuando sus miradas chocaron algo en ellos hizo "click", como si una especie de conexión se hubiese formado. Shinobu fue el primero en apartar la mirada y en alejarse del lugar. Pero, si su vista no lo engañaba, juraría que el chico se había sonrojado y fruncido el ceño, no pudo evitar que una sonrisa se formara en su rostro.

-Señorita…

-Dígame.

-¿Podría darme la llave de la habitación de Takatsuki-san?

-¿Cómo dice?

-Después de todo, de ahora en adelante, ese pequeño terrorista, es 100% mi responsabilidad.

.

.

.

**¿Qué les pareció? Espero con ansias sus comentarios, acepto de todo: críticas, tomatazos, halagos, sugerencias, etc. Enserio, no me enojaré con nadie : ), de ustedes dependerá que suba o no un segundo capítulo. Nos vemos…**

**Bye, bye!**


	2. Y cuando uno cree que

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Junjou Romantica pertenecen a Shungiku Nakamura.

**N/A:** Lamento mucho la tardanza, pero he estado muy ocupada últimamente, pero finalmente tengo el segundo capítulo. Muchas gracias a tods por escribirme o agragar en su lista de favoritos esta historia que salió se mi retorcida mente.

Sin más que decir…..disfruten de la historia n.n

* * *

><p><strong>Lavandas<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Y cuando uno cree que el día no puede ser más raro…**

Después de varias horas tratando de convencer a la doctora de que le dé la llave de la habitación de Shinobu, Miyagi se dirigía hacia la misma para entregarle las flores al chico, y de paso conocerlo mejor.

Hubiese sido un paseo tranquilo si no fuese porque todos se lo quedaban viendo, como si le hubiese salido una segunda cabeza o algo así.

-_Lo mejor es simplemente ignorarlos_ –pensó mientras seguía caminando hacia el ascensor.

Llamó al ascensor y esperó a que llegara, mientras tanto no pudo evitar escuchar una conversación cerca de él entre dos doctores de aproximadamente cincuenta o sesenta años.

-Es impresionante que el nuevo haya llegado con vida –comentó el que parecía ser más joven.

-Es cierto. Es más, todavía no entiendo como esas dos enfermeras salieron con vida. Oí que siguen en recuperación. Pobres, tan jóvenes.

-Lo sé. El nuevo doctor debe tener bastante valor como para haber aceptado tratar a un paciente tan inestable.

-Estoy de acuerdo. Yo jamás me le acercaría. De solo verlo me da un escalofrío.

-¡Por un demonio! –intervino por fin Miyagi cansado de oí tantas estupideces. Los dos médicos se voltearon a verlo con sorpresa al igual que todos-Están hablando de un chico de dieciocho años que muy apenas debe de tener la fuerza para matar una mosca. Además que es bastante tranquilo. No sé de ese tal incidente con las enfermeras pero eso ya es pasado. Sean profesionales. Si no pueden tratar con un paciente esquizofrénico, entonces renuncien y punto.

Después de eso escuchó la campana que anunciaba que había llegado el elevador. Sin más se introdujo en él sin mirar atrás y ver las caras de asombro de todos.

Cuando se cerraron las puertas Miyagi soltó un gran suspiro.

_-¿De dónde saqué las pelotas para decir eso?_ –se preguntó a sí mismo- _Siempre he sido respetuoso con mis superiores, además, creo que ya me gané a muchos enemigos, pero…la idea de que hablen de esa forma de Shinobu-chin…me molesta bastante… ¿por qué?_ –dijo a la vez que oprimía el botón para ir al séptimo piso.

Tal vez era porque cuando vio al muchacho él se veía tan… ¿inofensivo? Lo único peligroso que él veía en él era su lengua. Pero de ahí nada más. El cuerpo de Shinobu era bastante delgado, y la piel era bastante suave, se pudo fijar de esos detalles cuando lo tomó del brazo. De verdad ¿cómo alguien como él podía producir tanto miedo?

-_¡Rayos! De verdad quiero un cigarrillo_ –pensó mientras se pasaba una mano por la cara y los cabellos.

La campana del ascensor lo sacó de su frustración por un momento. Suspirando otra vez se bajó del elevador.

Caminó hacia la única puerta de ese piso y tocó dos veces la puerta con su mano libre, pues en la otra aún cargaba el ramo de lavandas.

-Shinobu-chin, abre. Te traje tus flores.

-_Está cerrado._

_-_¿Cerrado? ¿Y por qué?

-_Porque si esta puerta anda sin seguro a todos les dará un ataque al corazón. Cada vez que salgo y regreso a mi cuarto le pongo el seguro para calmar a los de abajo._

-¿Cómo lo haces? Esta puerta solo se puede abrir y cerrar por fuera y con la llave.

-_Eso no es de tu incumbencia anciano._

-Este mocoso… -murmuró enojado. Menos mal tenía la llave del cuarto.

La buscó en el bolsillo de su bata hasta finalmente dar con ella. La introdujo en la cerradura y con un simple giro a la derecha el seguro dejó de ser un obstáculo para él. Eso sí, la puerta era bastante pesada, característica de la que recién Miyagi se dio cuenta ¿qué clase de madera era?

_-Es lo de menos –_pensó, empujando la puerta.

Al entrar encontró la habitación perfectamente arreglada y limpia. La cama estaba tan bien tendida que parecía de catálogo, dejando de lado el hecho de que era una cama de sanatorio mental común y corriente. La mesita de noche blanca tenía únicamente un pequeño florero del mismo color con tres lavandas, y un reloj despertador con números de color verde. El armario y el pequeño escritorio también eran blancos, pero lo extraño era que parecían recién comprados los muebles, como si el polvo jamás los hubiese tocado. Otro factor extraño era que en todos los muebles había floreros blancos con tres lavandas. Miyagi dejó de inspeccionar el cuarto para enfocarse ahora en el muchacho, el cual estaba dejando otro florero blanco en la ventana, que estaba abierta, con tres lavandas.

-Entonces tú eres mi nuevo carcelero. Bueno saberlo –comentó sin ninguna emoción en la voz.

Miyagi suspiró, al parecer esa sería su nueva forma de quitarse el estrés al no poder fumar.

-No soy tu nuevo carcelero, soy Miyagi Yô, el doctor que te tratará de ahora en adelante.

-¿Solamente tú? –preguntó mirándolo por primera vez desde que el médico entró a la habitación.

-Exactamente –confirmó a la vez que se acercaba al rubio y le entregaba las lavandas. Cuando las tomó Miyagi le revolvió el cabello a Shinobu con una mano- desde ahora yo seré el único que te trate. Eres 100% mi responsabilidad a partir de ahora.

El ojigris apartó la mano del pelinegro con un manotazo.

-¡No me trates como a un niño! –le reclamó con un sonrojo en las mejillas.

-Lo siento, pero eres un niño ¿de qué otra forma podría tratarte? –dijo con burla.

-Si no me tratas como a un niño te dejaré fumar en mi habitación –dijo el muchacho alejándose de Miyagi para dirigirse al baño.

-¡Espera! ¡¿Qué? ¿En serio?

-Solo si fumas cerca de la ventana y lejos de mis lavandas, esa es la única condición.

-Trato (_Tiempos desesperados requieren de medidas desesperadas_) –pensó con alivio.

-Bien, abre más la ventana –dijo mientras se recostaba en la cama.

Miyagi no se hizo del rogar. Abrió más la ventana y después buscó en el bolsillo de la bata la cajetilla de cigarrillos y el encendedor, al poco tiempo sintió que todos sus problemas se iban gracias a la nicotina.

-_Sé que es triste que un mocoso me esté manipulando, pero si puedo fumar en paz podría hasta vestirme de payaso y cantar ópera para él. Además, entre más familiaridad y complicidad haya entre nosotros, más fácil será tratarlo._

-Supongo que vienes a hacerme unas preguntas –dijo despreocupado el rubio.

Miyagi volteó a verlo notando que el chico estaba abrazando a un panda de peluche con un enorme bigote en la cara que no había visto antes en el cuarto, el peluche tenía el mismo tamaño que un bebé recién nacido.

-Em…sí, a eso vine. Ya sabes, pensé que sería bueno conocer un poco más de mi paciente y bueno… tú sabes, romper el hielo… Que seamos más bien amigos…o algo así.

-¿Eres así con todos tus pacientes? –preguntó enarcando una ceja viéndolo directamente a los ojos.

-No, tú eres un caso especial. Algo me dice que pasaremos un muy largo tiempo juntos, así que pensé ¿por qué deberíamos odiarnos? Creo que sería mejor que tú y yo nos lleváramos bien –dijo mientras se rascaba la nuca y soltaba una risa nerviosa.

Ante ese comentario el menor simplemente se le quedó viendo en silencio, haciendo que el mayor se incomodara más.

-Creo que tienes razón…-habló al fin- aunque eso de estar mucho tiempo juntos no lo sé. Todos mis doctores se fueron después de una semana de estar conmigo.

-Eso no es ser profesional, y créeme, soy bastante profesional. Verás que yo no me daré por vencido.

-¡Ja! Ya quiero verlo –exclamó con un tono burlón que ofendió de sobremanera al médico.

-Cambiando de tema –dijo mientras exhalaba el humo e ignoraba la vena que le palpitaba en la frente- ¿No eres muy grande para tener osos de peluche?

-Es Mostacho-chan, y es la única compañía que tengo.

-¿No tienes más amigos?

-Estoy encerrado aquí la mayoría del tiempo, cuando escapo solo me concentro en mi huerto y en otras cosas que no son asunto tuyo.

-Ya veo –dijo con un deje de frustración. Al concentrarse nuevamente en su cigarrillo pudo darse cuenta de que ya se le estaba acabando- (_de verdad lo necesitaba_) ¿Tendrás un cenicero o algo similar?

-Para nada, yo no fumo. Y por si se te olvidó, aquí está prohibido fumar. Sólo arrójalo por la ventana, algún conserje lo recogerá y se deshará de él.

-Está bien –siguiendo el consejo del chico arrojó lo más lejos posible el cigarrillo, no sin antes apagarlo con el marco de la ventana- Oye, ¿puedes explicarme ese cuento de que casi matas a dos enfermeras?

Shinobu abrazó con más fuerza al peluche, sin embargo su rostro jamás se inmutó. Miyagi pudo notar ese detalle preguntándose si había preguntado algo indebido.

-Preferiría no hablar sobre eso –contestó simplemente, con toda la tranquilidad que pudo aparentar, aunque al pelinegro le pareció que al final se le había ahogado un poco la voz.

-Pues yo preferiría que me lo contaras. Soy tu doctor, debo saber todo acerca de ti si pretendes ser curado.

-¡No hay nada que curar en mí! ¡No tengo esquizofrenia! –gritó totalmente enfadado levantándose finalmente de la cama, pero jamás soltando al panda, lo tenía agarrado en la mano derecha. Con la izquierda, agarró el cuello de la camisa del médico con bastante fuerza- Escúchame bien anciano. Yo…no…tengo…. ¡esquizofrenia! Esa es una historia que se inventaron mis padres para explicar lo que en realidad me está pasando, porque ellos no son capaces de creerme….no me creen…nunca lo harán… -a medida que hablaba su voz perdía fuerza, y poco a poco las palabras se volvieron llanto- jamás lo harán…ni ellos…ni nadie…

El agarre del cuello de la camisa también fue perdiendo fuerza hasta finalmente soltarlo. La mano del chico se deslizó por el pecho del mayor hasta que ésta quedó al costado del cuerpo del rubio.

Algo en el interior de Miyagi se retorció de dolor al ver cómo las lágrimas salín de los ojos del muchacho.

-Maldición, ya estoy llorando otra vez –gimoteó.

Rápidamente trató de limpiárselas, pero parecía ser en vano, pues por cada lágrima que limpiaba, otras más gruesas salían.

-Shi…

-Yo les prometí…que no volvería…a llorar –decía entre sorbidos y eliminando las lágrimas con más rudeza.

El médico no pudo soportar más esa imagen. Lo tomó de las muñecas sin previo aviso, provocando que el rubio soltara un jadeo de sobresalto. Después lo empujo recostándolo de nuevo sobre la cama. La mirada de los dos de inmediato se conectó.

Shinobu jamás en su vida vio una mirada así. Nunca en su vida alguien le había transmitido tanto calor, ni siquiera su propia familia, ni siquiera los amigos que llegó a conocer. Los ojos de Miyagi eran sin duda como el océano, no solamente por su color, sino también por la profundidad de ellos, fácilmente te podían arrastrar hasta el abismo y ahogarte. Tan concentrado estaba en ellos que ni se dio cuenta cuándo dejó de llorar.

El pelinegro, al ver que por fin el pequeño se había calmado, liberó sus muñecas. Sin embargo, el rubio no cambió su postura, ni apartó la mirada. Ante esto el mayor no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risita.

-_Tan lindo_.

Con toda la delicadeza del mundo limpió los rastros de lágrimas que habían en las mejillas del rubio con sus pulgares. Ante ese contacto Shinobu dio un pequeño respingo que provocó que el médico soltara otra risita.

-¡No te rías de mí anciano!

-No me estoy riendo de ti –dijo sin poder borrar su sonrisa del rostro.

-¡Lo estás haciendo! ¡Quita esa sonrisa ridícula de tu cara y quítate de encima de mí! –exclamaba a la vez que con un pie apartaba a Miyagi.

-Oh vamos Shinobu-chin, a poco te caigo bien.

-¡Para nada!

-¿Seguro? –de pronto tomo el pie del rubio y empezó a hacerle cosquillas. El menor empezó a reírse sin poder evitarlo- Nunca pensé que alguien tan amargado como tú tuviera cosquillas.

-¡Sueltame…a-anciano! –decía entre risas.

-Me pregunto dónde más tendrás –dijo juguetonamente mientras ascendía hacia los costados del chico, el cual rio con más fuerza.

-¡Ba-Basta…Mi-Miyagi!

El pelinegro pudo haber seguido con su tortura, pero de pronto sintió unos pequeños y esponjosos golpes sobre su espalda.

-_¿Qué rayos…?_

Lentamente se volteó para ver el origen de esa "agresión". Y el resultado lo dejó con la boca abierta.

-¿Qué pasa Miyagi? –preguntó extrañado el menor, la verdad se estaba divirtiendo bastante, hacia bastante tiempo que no reía con tanta alegría, aunque obviamente jamás diría eso en voz alta.

-Shi-Shinobu-chin… -dijo con la voz temblando.

-¿Sí?

-T-Tu pe-peluche me está go-golpeando.

-¿Eh?

-¡TU PELUCHE ME ESTÁ GOLPEANDO!

-¿Mostacho-chan? –Shinobu se enderezó y se apoyó en su brazo izquierdo para mirar lo que sucedía detrás de Miyagi.

Ahí estaba su pandita con el ceño fruncido y "golpenado" con sus patitas delanteras la espalda de Miyagi.

-¡Hiroko-san! ¿Qué estás haciendo? –no pudo evitar sonreír ante la escena tan cómica.

-No se preocupe Shinobu-sama, tengo a este pervertido bajo control –contestó el peluche.

-¡AAAHHHH! ¡Esta cosa habla! –gritó Miyagi sin poder evitar arrojar lejos de él al peluche con un golpe, mandándolo al otro lado del cuarto directo contra la pared.

-¡Miyagi!

-¡Tú pervertido! –dijo el osito mientras se levantaba- ¡Cómo te atreves a tratar a una dama de ese modo! ¡Y cómo te atreves a querer violar a Shinobu-sama!

-Hiroko-san, él no me estaba violando –dijo el rubio con un sonrojo en las mejillas tan grande que hasta le llegaba a las orejas- ¡Y qué de he dicho acerca de mostrarte frente a los seres vivos!

-¡AAAAAHHHH! ¡Perdóneme por favor Shinobu-sama! –dijo el animalito mientras inclinaba la cabeza una y otra vez- Pero pensé que como era una situación de emergencia lo mejor era que tomara posesión de un cuerpo para defenderlo.

-¿Y usaste a Mostacho-chan para eso?

-No tenía la suficiente energía para arrojar un objeto pesado hacia el pervertido, así que usé lo que me quedaba para tomar este cuerpo y salvarlo Shinobu-sama.

-Está bien Hiroko-san. Agradezco tu preocupación, pero no estaba en peligro.

-¿Seguro Shinobu-sama?

-Sí –soltó con un suspiro.

De pronto el peluche saltó encima del pecho del rubio y este en respuesta lo abrazó.

-¡Me alegra que Shinobu-sama esté a salvo! ¡Estaba tan preocupada!

-Ya está bien Hiroko-san. Tranquila –la calmó acariciándole la afelpada cabecita.

Shinobu pudo seguir así, pero de pronto sintió una mirada sobre él. Se volteó solo para ver a un Miyagi totalmente en shock, con la boca tan abierta que hasta llegaba al suelo, y los ojos tan abiertos que parecían estar a punto de salirse del rostro, y ni mencionar la palidez que adquiría todo su cuerpo.

-¡Oh! Lo siento Miyagi. Ella es Kiyoshi Hiroko-san. Hiroko-san, él es Miyagi Yô. Él será mi nuevo doctor.

-¿De verdad?

El menor simplemente asintió.

-Miyagi, no seas grosero y saluda –el pelinegro se sorprendió bastante por esa orden, Hiroko por otro lado sonrió con maldad- Tú también Hiroko-san, y discúlpate con Miyagi por golpearlo.

-Pe-pero, Shinobu-sama…

-Sin peros –replicó el rubio soltando al peluche y señalando al mayor con el dedo- Discúlpate.

-¡S-Sí señor! –a regañadientes el osito caminó hacia el pelinegro, luego se arrodilló y se inclinó, pegando su frente al colchón- Perdóneme Miyagi-san por mi comportamiento anterior, soy Kiyoshi Hiroko, es un placer conocerlo.

-Am…sí…Hola –respondió simplemente el pelinegro aún impactado-(_ ¡Este día podría ser más raro!)_ Shinobu-chin ¿podrías explicarme todo esto? Antes de que empiece a tomarme un tarro enorme de Nervo-Calm*.

El médico se levantó de la cama para acercarse de nuevo a la ventana y encender un cigarrillo, en serio lo necesitaba.

-Lo siento Miyagi, esto es lo que te decía que no me ibas a creer. Pero ya que presenciaste todo este teatro, creo que no hay otra opción.

-Te escucho atentamente –a estas alturas podría hasta creer que en el bosque habitaba un elefante rosa gigante.

Shinobu inhaló mucho aire antes de expulsarlo todo lentamente.

-Hiroko-san, es un fantasma. Yo no tengo esquizofrenia, yo lo que tengo es la habilidad de ver y sentir a los espíritus.

-. . . _(Y cuando uno cree que el día no puede ser más raro…lo es)._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Lamento si la narración fue un poco torpe o rápida, en serio, tomaré en cuenta cualquier sugerencia para mejorar mis habilidades de escritora. Agradezco profundamente a:**

**FchanHatake**

**PsycheDelicDreamsBlue**

**zryvanierkic**

**eclipse total**

**Ustedes me inspiraron a continuar este proyecto.**

**Nos vemos. Bye bye!**

**P.D. : Nervo-Calm son las pastillas que se tomaban los padres de Mafalda para combatir el estrés XD XD.**


	3. Un viaje al pasado

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Junjou Romantica pertenecen a Shungiku Nakamura. Pero la historia es 100% mía.

**N/A:** Siento la tardanza, pero bueno ¡Al fin está la conti! Gracias por los favoritos y los comentarios. Me subieron el ánimo n.n Los leo cada vez que me siento triste o cansada. MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS, son de lo mejor.

Por cierto, este capítulo puede ser algo polémico, pero quiero dejar en claro que respeto cualquier creencia religiosa del lector, así como espero que el lector respete mis creencias.

Sin más que decir…..disfruten de la historia n.n

* * *

><p><strong>Lavandas<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Un viaje al pasado**

-Desde que nací los puedo sentir –empezó Shinobu con su relato sentado en la cama junto a Hiroko, que seguía en el cuerpo del osito de peluche, mientras Miyagi encendía otro cigarrillo cerca de la ventana- Oía voces, y las podía distinguir. Sabía cuáles eran las voces de mis padres, cuáles eran las de los médicos, y cuáles eran las de los fantasmas. Recuerdo que siempre trataba de alcanzarlas…

.

Se ve una habitación completamente blanca, con una ventana cerrada ubicada en la pared derecha adornada con cortinas grises que evitaban que se viera la luna llena que había afuera. Cerca de la ventana había una cama con sábanas blancas y azules, es ella estaba recostada una mujer de cabellos largos, rubios y lisos. Su rostro era hermoso, pero dicha belleza se opacaba debido a su estoica expresión. Al lado de ella se encuentra un hombre con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro, aunque esta se veía forzada. El hombre era bastante alto, de cabellos castaños oscuros y con un bigote bien peinado. Miraba fijamente un pequeño bulto envuelto en sábanas azules que posaba en los brazos de la mujer.

_-Querida, el bebé no deja de mirar esa pared._

_-¿Qué tiene eso de raro?_

_-Primero que nada, la mira demasiado fijamente, ¡un recién nacido no debería poder hacer eso! Es extraño. Y segundo ¡no hay nada en esa pared! ¿Qué es lo querrá?_

_-Por lo primero no te preocupes, eso significa que nuestro hijo es listo ¿no? Y por lo segundo…no sabría decirte, tampoco me importa mucho._

Miyagi se sorprendió bastante, él recordaba que la señora Takatsuki era una mujer muy alegre y amable. Aunque jamás mencionó nada acerca del rubio…

-_Bueno, ni Risako ni el jefe lo han mencionado –_pensó.

-Mis manos jamás buscaron las de mis padres, -siguió el menor llamando de nuevo la atención del mayor- siempre buscaban poder tocar a esas "personas". Me agradaban, mostraban más afecto que mis padres… - dijo con una sonrisa triste.

_**-¡Qué bebé más hermoso!... ¡Mira, mira!, nos está viendo ¿no es genial?...Me hubiese gustado tener uno así.**_

_**-Pero que monada de niño, me pregunto qué nombre le pondrán los padres.**_

_**-¿Puedo jugar con él mamá? Por favoooooor.**_

_**-Ese muchacho se convertirá en todo un hombre. Con solo verlo lo puedo asegurar.**_

_**-Pero… si nos puede ver… ¿eso no significa que él va a….?**_

_**-¡Sílencio! El médico ya llegó, y parece que dirá algo importante.**_

_-¿Sucede algo doctor?_ –preguntó mi padre consternado al ver la severa expresión en el rostro del médico.

_-Señores Takatsuki…me temo que tengo malas noticias._

Hubo un largo silencio que preocupó a todos, inclusive al bebé que dejó de mirar la pared.

-¿_¡Bueno hombre qué espera! ¡De qué se trata! ¿Le sucede algo a mi esposa o a mi hijo?_

-Oye, oye, espera –Shinobu frunció el seño ante la interrupción del pelinegro- ¿Seguro que lo recuerdas así? ¿De verdad tu padre no preguntó por ti primero?

-¿Verdad qué es indignante? Shinobu-sama no merece ese tipo de trato ¡Jamás perdonaré a ese bastardo!

-Hiroko-san –dijo el rubio mandándole una severa mirada al peluche. Ante esto el muñeco agachó la cabeza y pidió una disculpa. El menor le acarició la cabeza y volvió su atención al mayor- A estas alturas no debería sorprenderte. Después de todo, fue idea de mi padre encerrarme aquí, y esta es la primera vez que sabes algo sobre mí ¿no?

-B-Bueno… pues sí.

-Bien, ahora calla y escucha ¿o no quieres saber el resto?

-Lo siento, por favor procede –dijo mientras encendía otro cigarro.

.

-_Su esposa se encuentra bien, señor –_ante eso el hombre suspiró aliviado_- Su hijo es el del problema._

_-¿Qué tiene el crío? –_preguntó sin mucho interés la mujer.

-_Verá…su hijo es demasiado débil, su corazón a veces late muy lento y otras veces de forma alarmantemente rápido. Si se fijan bien, a veces también le cuesta respirar bien y aunque extienda mucho los brazos para ser un simple recién nacido, no lo hace sin un gran esfuerzo. Sus músculos son débiles y…_

_-Al grano doctor, me aburre tanta explicación –cortó la señora Takatsuki frunciendo el seño._

_El doctor se sorprendió por la actitud, pero decidió hacerle caso a la señora._

_-Su hijo no vivirá más de 24 horas…_

Después de eso, el silencio reinó. Un brillo apareció en los ojos de la mujer, pero no era por las lágrimas, era porque sentía que una gran noticia le había llegado. El hombre por otro lado mostró un cierto grado de tristeza, pero al ver los ojos de su esposa rápidamente se desvaneció toda amargura. El doctor se sintió bastante mal por estas reacciones, y también sintió pena por el bebé por su cruel destino y por los padres que le tocó. El bebé lo miraba fijamente a los ojos impactando cada vez más al médico, nunca vio tanta inteligencia en un recién nacido, el bebé de algún modo sabía lo que pasaba.

-_Lo lamento_ –dijo, pero el mensaje iba dirigido al bebé, no a los padres.

_**-¡El bebé morirá! ¡No puede ser!**_

_**-Pobrecito.**_

_**-¡No es justo mama!**_

_**-Pobre cosita.**_

_**-Les dije que algo andaba mal.**_

_**-Ese muchacho tenía un gran futuro.**_

-_¿Quieren que deje al bebé en otra habitación? Me imagino que no querrán verlo…bueno ya saben._

_-Por favor lléveselo –dijo la señora pasándole el bebé a su esposa con poca delicadeza. A la vez este le pasó el infante al doctor._

_-Ven pequeño, por lo menos pasa lo que te queda de vida en un bonito lugar._

.

-Me llevó al cuarto de las enfermeras. Todas me trataron muy bien, me mimaron bastante. Y eso que no sabían de mi condición.

.

-_Será un niño muy mono ¿no creen?_

_-Miren esas mejillas tan rosaditas, me dan ganas de apretárselas._

_-Yo quiero uno igual._

_-Mira sus piececitos, y los deditos, dan ganas de comérselo a besos._

_-Chicas, denle su espacio al niño, lo ahogarán –dijo con una sonrisa el doctor._

_-Vamos doctor no sea malo, pocas veces se puede ver a un bebé tan liiiiindo._

Ante esto las demás enfermeras soltaron un chido mostrando su acuerdo. El bebé simplemente las miraba con extrañeza, no entendiendo lo que pasaba. El doctor se rio por eso.

Después miró su reloj de pulsera. Al niño le quedaban por lo menos tres horas de vida, no quería que las enfermeras presenciaran lo que venía a continuación.

_-Chicas, dejemos dormir al pequeño, debe estar exhausto. ¿Qué tal si las invito a un café?_

_-¡Muchas gracias doctor!_ –contestaron todas al mismo tiempo.

Después de despedirse del bebé desalojaron el lugar, el doctor fue el último en salir. Le dirigió una triste mirada al niño, mirada que el mismo le devolvió con lágrimas en los ojos.

-_De verdad lo siento._

_._

-¿No te hicieron algún tratamiento o algo?

-No había solución, mi enfermedad era rara, mi cuerpo había nacido débil ¿qué se podía hacer?

-¿Y cómo es que estás aquí frente a mí?

Shinobu sonrió y miró a Hiroko acariciándole otra vez la cabeza. Después la cargó en sus brazos y la abrazó.

-Hiroko-san me salvó.

.

-Estaba completamente solo, esperando a que algo pasara. Lloraba en silencio, algo me decía que nadie iba a acudir aunque llorara con fuerza. Pero alguien sí acudió a mi rescate…

_**-Pobre bebé, que destino tan cruel te ha dejado la vida**_ –ante esa voz el bebé abrió los ojos y miró la figura que estaba frente a él. Una mujer de cabello corto y liso negro, ojos celestes, piel pálida y vestida con un uniforme de enfermera antiguo-_**No lo puedo permitir, no cometeré el mismo error dos veces. No te preocupes pequeño, te salvaré con mi energía.**_

.

-Cuando el doctor regresó se sorprendió al verme tan vivo. Me revisó completamente y vio que viviría. Mi corazón latía de forma normal, mi respiración era tranquila, y mi cuerpo ya no estaba débil.

-¿Exactamente qué te hizo Hiroko-san?

-¡Yo lo explicaré! –dijo entusiasmada la fantasma mirando a Miyagi, sin abandonar los brazos de Shinobu- Verás, los fantasmas cuando estamos en el mundo de los humanos, por A o B motivo, para permanecer fuertes y explorar por donde queramos robamos energía espiritual a los vivos, es nuestro alimento diario. Entre más energía espiritual tengamos más fuertes somos y somos capaces de poseer cuerpos, mover objetos inanimados pesados o livianos, enfriar un lugar, crear niebla o manifestarnos frente a los humanos. En todo caso, la energía la usamos para nuestro beneficio, y dársela a alguien no solo sería estúpido, sino también ilegal.

-¿Ilegal?

-Sí. En el mundo de los fantasmas tenemos reglas muy estrictas. Una de esas reglas es que si le das tu energía a un ser vivo o le aplazas su fecha de muerte serás castigado.

-¿Qué tipo de castigo?

-El fantasma que cedió energía se convertirá en el esclavo del humano que recibió dicha energía. Por lo tanto el fantasma no podrá rencarnar a menos que su amo muera. Y si el fantasma mata a su amo este jamás rencarnará y quedará atrapado de por vida en el mundo humano.

-¿D-De verdad? ¡Espera! ¿¡Las almas de verdad rencarnan!

-¡Por su puesto! Una vez una persona muere su alma va directo al mundo fantasma, ahí registran tu nombre en la oficina de rencarnación y después de un pequeño papeleo te autorizan cruzar por la _Puerta de la Vida _para empezar tu nueva vida. Aunque a veces te retienen por un tiempo dependiendo de tus acciones pasadas, otras veces los fantasmas se asustan con la idea de avanzar y deciden quedarse en el mundo humano ilegalmente, o algunos simplemente piden permiso para quedarse en el mundo fantasma por un rato.

-¿Cuál fue tu caso?

-Yo me suicidé cuando era una humana –dijo Hiroko sin ningún cambio en su voz, como si hablara del clima- Cuando te suicidas te aplazan tu rencarnación, ya que matar es un pecado muy grave, aunque a quien hayas matado sea a ti mismo. Como eso ocurrió pedí permiso para quedarme en el mundo humano.

-¿Qué hacías en el hospital?

-¿No escuchaste a Shinobu-sama? Fui una enfermera cuando estaba viva, cuando regresé al mundo humano volví a hacer mis labores a pesar de estar muerta. Es por eso que encontré a Shinobu-sama, y al saber que estaba por morir le di mi energía espiritual para que siguiera viviendo. Es por eso que me castigaron… ¡Pero no me arrepiento de nada! Yo misma tuve el placer de criar y proteger a Shinobu-sama todo este tiempo. No me importa si no puedo rencarnar, ¡estar con Shinobu-sama es lo más hermoso que me ha pasado!

El rubio abrazó con más fuerza a Hiroko una vez que ella terminó de hablar.

-Gracias, Hiroko-san. Pienso lo mismo.

Miyagi pudo jurar que el peluche se sonrojó, pero eso era imposible… ¿o no?

-Entonces estás vivo porque ella te dio una gran cantidad de energía espiritual.

-Sip. Aunque hizo más que eso –el pelinegro arqueó una ceja extrañado- Gracias a ese aumento de energía espiritual mis poderes se intensificaron, es por eso que aún ahora puedo ver fantasmas.

-Interesante… ¿Cómo reaccionaron tus padres al saber que ibas a vivir?

Al instante el rostro del rubio se entristeció. El mayor de inmediato supo que había metido la pata.

-¡Idiota! –gritó Hiroko. Saltó de los brazos de su amo y le dio una patada en la cara al doctor. Pero al ser de felpa no fue un gran golpe, pero si le dolió un poquito.

-¡Eso era innecesario!

-No permitiré que hagas llorar otra vez a Shinobu-sama!

-¡No era mi intención!

-¡No se podía esperar menos de un pervertido!

-¡¿Cómo me has dicho?

-¡BAAAAAASTA! ¡USTEDES DOS DEBERÍAN CALMARSE! En serio, ustedes se comportan como unos niños.

Miyagi no podía creerlo, pero era verdad, se estaba comportando como un crío ¿Acaso no tenía 35 años? Un adulto debería actuar de forma más madura. Sin embargo, al estar con un chico de 18 años y un peluche parlante debido a un fantasma hizo que su niño interior emergiera.

-Lo sentimos –dijeron al unísono Hiroko y el pelinegro.

-Bien. No es tan difícil ¿verdad? –después, el rubio suspiró con frustración. Luego su rostro volvió a tornarse serio-…Como iba a decir, mis padres no se sintieron exactamente felices por ese hecho. Pero por el bien de su reputación debían fingir que sí lo estaban. Cuando el doctor les preguntó a mis padres cómo me iban a llamar ellos…

.

_-No pensamos en ninguno, y como se iba a morir dejamos de pensar en uno_ –contestó la señora Takasuki aún recostada en la cama.

El doctor, que cargaba al bebé en los brazos, le dirigió una mirada llena de desaprobación. Sin embargo, al reflexionar un poco una idea se le vino a la mente.

_-¿Les importaría si yo le pongo un nombre?, señores Takatsuki_ –esta vez el doctor sonrió, y se intensificó cuando los padres aceptaron la oferta- _En ese caso, señores Takatsuki, les presento a su hijo: Takatsuki Shinobu._

_-¿No cree que es algo fuerte para un niño como él?_ –preguntó con repugnancia la mujer.

_-No, creo que es perfecto. Después de todo, si sigue vivo, es por su fuerza y deseo de vivir._

_._

Al finaliza el relato una enorme sonrisa se formó en el rostro del muchacho.

-Nunca he sabido el nombre de ese doctor, pero sí recuerdo su rostro, y si alguna vez lo veo me gustaría darle las gracias. Hiroko-san intentó investigar, pero no encontró nada. Bueno, ¿tus dudas están aclaradas?

-Un poco. Algo me dice que todavía te falta contarme algunas cosas. Como por ejemplo ¿Cómo terminaste aquí? ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió con esas dos enfermeras? ¿Y para qué son esas lavandas?

Shinobu sonrió de forma maliciosa. Eso no le gustó para nada a Miyagi.

-Eso… lo sabrás con el tiempo, a-n-c-i-a-n-o.

-Tú, condenado mocos…

-No olvides tus cigarrillos Miyagi.

-_¡Este niño me sacará canas verdes!_

Al ver que había logrado fastidiar al mayor la sonrisa de Shinobu se expandió.

_-Me pregunto… ¿cómo este mocoso me puede parecer tan…_

…

…

…

…_adorable?_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Y como dice Porky: ¡E-Eso es todo amigos!**

**Comenten por favor, y feliz día **

**Bye, bye!**


End file.
